Draco Malfoy's Worst Punishment
by tyranitarfan
Summary: Draco Malfoy troubles muggle kids. The ministry has appointed Samara Wright in charge of muggle protection. Now she has decided to teach Draco a lesson and gives him a punishment. This punishment is however way more diferent from any other punishment and Draco soon finds himself wishing that he had been more considerate.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BEYBLADE

Author's note: It is my first crossover so please don't be tough on me. Also constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome. Lastly thank you for reading this.

Draco Malfoy looked at Samara Wright who looked at Draco Malfoy. They both looked at each other. Draco was scared. Samara was a famous witch who was known for her sheer strength and skills in witchcraft. She was around thirty five years old with long brown hair, stern watchful blue eyes and a medium height.

"Why have you brought me here?" Draco asked. "We found you jinxing a muggle school kid in London," Samara said casually. "You cannot prove it!" Draco cried. "Oh… But I can show you," Samara replied with a wicked smile and flicked her wand. A transparent screen appeared in front of them on the table. It showed Draco using magic on a small muggle school kid which produced whiskers on her face.

"You are of age now, Mr Malfoy," Wright said, "But it doesn't mean that you have to go around troubling muggles. As a result you'll be punished."

"What? You gonna throw me into Azkaban?!" Draco said sarcastically. "Uh no but that's a good idea. But I was thinking of something better…"

Draco looked at her carefully as a fearful shiver crept down his spine. He did not like the way she had said that. Samara smiled at him, mischief dancing in her eyes.

XXX

Draco sighed. He had received the most severe punishment that could be given to any pure blood witch or wizard. This was worse than Azkaban.

He had to live _like_ a muggle. He had to live _with_ muggles. He had to _be_ a muggle!

He wanted to slam his head against the wall that was behind him. He would never forgive Samara. These muggles were crazy! He had been told to live with a young boy of sixteen and his old grandfather. The strange thing was that the boy played with spinning tops with the photo of a dragon. How insane these people were!

Also Samara had to go ahead and send him to Japan. He was going crazy around this boy and his grandfather who played with a long stick and said he was practising martial arts. He even made Draco do it!

Oh no. It was three now. That boy, Tyson Granger would come home soon and talk about his silly top that he called a 'beyblade'. As it is Tyson was there in a minute.

"Hey Draco!" he said, "How are you keeping up?" Tyson and his grandpa had been told that he was a child that the government said needed fostering and grandpa Granger had agreed instantly.

"I'm fine Tyson," Draco replied but his voice was bitter. "I'm glad you are! Today I have decided to teach you how to beyblade!" "No Tyson. I'm not in the mood," Draco replied, horrified. "Oh come on Draco. Even that Samara lady would be happy that you learnt a new sport!" Draco shuddered at Samara's name. "Okay Tyson," he gave in.

Tyson gave him a bear hug and then rushed to have lunch. Draco trembled and quickly rushed off to have a bath. He wondered what would happen next. But he was not going to like it. He certainly wasn't going to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beyblade but do own this story.

Draco tried to take aim at the beydish. He was not doing this out of interest or curiosity but because he did not want to extend his punishment any more than it actually was. He launched his sky blue beyblade. It hit the dish and started spinning with full force.

"Ok Draco, are you ready?" Tyson asked. Draco nodded. Dragoon entered the beydish with a bang and the battle began. Draco's blade was trying hard to keep up and Tyson was trying hard not to be rough. "Go beyblade! Defeat him!" Draco cried at last. The beyblade moved towards Dragoon at an incredible speed. "Whoa!" Tyson exclaimed, "You are good Draco. I can't believe it is your first time!" Draco smirked. Despite everything he was enjoying this game of spinning tops. He wanted to win. He had recently learnt that Tyson was the 'Beyblading World Champion' and a sudden desire to grab that title welled up in his heart.

Suddenly a dark blue blade jumped into the scene and knocked both the blades out of the dish. Draco turned around angrily. "Kai!" Tyson groaned, "Why do you have to interrupt _everything_?" Kai smirked. "Guess you have decided to join the rookies, Tyson," he said softly. "I'm teaching him how to beyblade! And you know what, Draco has great potential as a blader! One day he'll defeat you!" "Not the way you are teaching him," Kai replied.

As Draco looked at this new-comer he decided in his mind that he liked him even lesser than he liked Tyson, most probably he hated this kai person. He looked so much in control, so much confident, so much… relaxed. It made Draco jealous. Kai turned to him.

"Do you want to learn blading, Draco?" he asked softly. "Of course I do," Draco replied coldly. "Then fight this."

At once Dranzer entered the beydish. Draco looked at it for a second then launched his beyblade. It made a perfect landing and gracefully started circling the dish. "Ok Draco! Use the teachings that I gave you earlier!" Tyson cheered. Draco wanted to give him a slap. What teachings was the mud-blood talking about! "Do not let your friends distract you!" Kai said and then attacked. At once Dranzer charged and then Draco's blade was out.

"Well meet me when you are ready," Kai said and walked away. "Wow. He talked a _lot_ today," Tyson said seriously. Draco was shaking with rage. How could a muggle defeat him in anything, especially something as simple as the game of spinning tops! He would avenge himself. Nobody messes with Draco Malfoy! While he thought so he tried to keep the thoughts in which Hermione had punched him in his third year and when the fake Mad-Eye Moody had turned him into an animal. But those days were history! Nobody could mess with him!

"Uh Draco are you okay?" Tyson asked. "I'm fine mud-blood!" he snapped. "What?" Tyson asked in surprise. "I am fine Tyson," Draco replied, a little calmer than before. "Hey you did well back there," Tyson said soothingly, "Remember it was your first time!" "I would have lasted longer, maybe even won, if it had not been for you, fat-mouthed mud-blood!" Draco thought angrily. But he tried to calm himself. He wanted to teach that Kai person a lesson that he would never forget. He wanted to defeat him in his game. And only Tyson could help him, because even after everything, Tyson was the World Champion.

"Hey Tyson, can you teach me this game of spinning tops, sorry I mean beyblades?" he asked bitterly. "Yeah sure Draco. You have potential," Tyson replied. "I want to defeat Kai," Draco said more to himself than to Tyson. "You will if you come under my wing," Tyson chimed in. Draco sighed. He would have to put up with Tyson for another eleven months and three weeks. Why extend the time period?

"Sure Tyson," he replied and then went inside, determined to get the better of Kai Hiwatari.


End file.
